


The Chase

by 8876



Series: Here Comes A Feeling You Thought You'd Forgotten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Torture, Werewolves, it's not graphic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8876/pseuds/8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for college and most of the pack is starting in the fall, but Boyd and Erica couldn't seem to make it in time... Erica and Boyd are intrigued when they hear the sounds of another pack in the woods, but it's not exactly what they think it out to be. But, curiosity gets the best of them and they get a little too close to where the pack is residing, and Erica is captured. But two things she knows before she's passing out is that she doesn't know where Boyd is, or what she's going to deal with when she wakes up. </p><p>ok this is the same summary as on wattpad bc i suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaa ok so please dont hate me i promised this would up in 2014 so here it is! at the last minute! as usual! no but seriously i wont abandon this and im going to try to write a lot up front. also this might not be as long as Behind Closed Doors and it might be the last in the series. but if it is dont worry ill still be writing/posting - dont be afraid to prompt me :) love yall  
> ps i changed the series name just cause Teen Wolf Series really sucks??

What better way to spend the holidays than with your closest friends and family? That is, when they are actually all together...

While the rest of the pack has been away at the local Beacon Hills Community College, it is common knowledge that Boyd and Erica have deferred for a little while, the time they plan to be out is unknown to anyone except the pair. To top that, the two have basically disconnected from the pack, making it very difficult to get into contact with them to know their whereabouts - o r even to ensure their safety and well-being! Derek shakes his head with a 'teenagers will be teenagers' driven into his face, but he knows he can't escape the worry that's continually eaten away at him since the first time he tried to get ahold of them. 

It's been about three and a half months since anyone's heard from Erica or Boyd, and frankly, who wouldn't be worried? They aren't just his betas but teenagers who he's actually grown to like and care for as his own.

XX

The first moments Allison has spent since quite literally  coming back from the dead were in the comfort of her best friend. Lydia hasn't been able to keep her eyes off her, frightened someone or something would take her Allison from her again. She doesn't think she could re-live countless nights of crying herself to sleep, praying by some act of god that her best friend would come back to her. She guesses god must come in different forms, sometimes in tight  v-neck t-shirts and snarky attitudes, but she'll take what she can get.

"So, where are we going tonight? Or am I still on house arrest? Which by the way is seriously taking a toll on me, I mean, who knows if I even know how to shoot an arrow anymore?"

Lydia chuckles at her best friend. "Sorry for being cautious! I already lost you once, I'm not letting you get away so easily this time."

"Okay, I totally understand that, and  Lyds , I love you to death, but you have to let me get back into society sometime," Allison says with an endearing smile plastered to her lips. 

"Just a little longer, I promise. But even if we do go out somewhere - "

"When!"

" When  we go out somewhere don’t think I wont be by your side at all times."

"I wouldn’t want you anywhere else!" The pair shares a familiar laugh as they snuggle back into Lydia's bed. Yes,  it's been months and yes, she may be being overprotective but that isn't going to stop her anytime soon. Plus, Allison's keeping in touch with her now not distraught father in France.

"So," Lydia pipes up, knowing she was about to spill something juicy, "call me crazy, but before you came back to us I had a dream about you and Isaac." Allison sucked in a breath. 

"Oh, yeah? What about?" 

"I think you know, Allison Argent."

Allison huffed. Was now the time the truth was going to come out to her best friend? She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she didn't tell Lydia from the start.

"Well, uh, you see, also before I came back, Isaac and I sort of, slept together?"

"Allison! What?! Seriously? Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything. You can always come to me."

"I - I don't even know! And the worst of all, I cheated on Scott. I betrayed him, and now I doubt he'll ever trust me with anything again." Allison looked like she was about to cry. As a few tears managed to slip through her closed eyelashes, she whispers, "it wasn't even Scott's baby. It was Isaac's."

Lydia was glowing with empathy. "Oh, honey, it's okay now,  sh h ," she comforted the brunette.  How the hell did could she do that?  Lydia rubbed small circles into Allison's back. "Well, you know Scott is with Isaac now right?" 

"Yeah, I turned Scott gay!"

Lydia sup pressed a laugh. "Oh my god, Allison, you did not! I'm sure he had some weird feelings for Isaac  hidden inside him that he didn't understand or something, I'm not completely sure. You'd have to ask Scott on that one. Oh! That's a good idea to try to get him to trust you again. Be his friend."

Now that was some food for thought.

XX

The quiet of the library is deafening. At Beacon Hill Community College, Scott and Isaac are studying together for their English 101 test the following day. Scott shows Isaac a few more flashcards and Isaac reads a few more pages from the workbook before it's too much. 

"Babe, my brain hurts and it's not from the studying. It's way too quiet in here," Isaac pleads with his big blue eyes, eyelashes batting at his boyfriend. 

"You want to get out of here?" Scott asks.

Isaac nods his head eagerly. "First, I'm starving. Can we try that Mexican place across the street?" he asks with a hopeful smile on his face. He loved going out to eat Mexican food with Scott.

"Of course,  Ise ."

The pair packed up their books and put the loose papers in their folders and headed out of the library. They were on the highest level of the library, therefore the quietest level. As they trailed down the three sets of stairs the amount of people increased as did the amount of noise. When they finally reached the bottom level the two walked out and proceeded to leave the building. Isaac jumped into the passenger side of Scott's new car, Scott getting into the driver side. 

The traffic wasn't bad as it was only the middle of the day, so Scott got to the little Mexican place with ease. He and Isaac dined and chatted for a while and soon cleaned up and got ready to leave. When Scott grabbed the door and held it open for Isaac, a chilly breeze hit them and Isaac was thankful he put a scarf on that day. He tightened it around his neck and entangled his hand with Scott's. 

"Let's crash at the dorm for a bit," Scott suggested, and Isaac nodded against Scott's shoulder in approval. After they were strapped into the vehicle, Scott took off toward their dorm. Sharing a dorm with Isaac was one of the best decisions Scott think's he's ever made. Maybe right after letting Isaac live at home with him.

When they finally arrived back at the college, they took the elevator up to their room. Isaac took his coat and scarf off and hung them on the hook next to Scott's after he took his off too. Both took their shoes off and tried to warm up. He sat down on his boyfriend's bed and Scott soon followed. Isaac leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Scott's cheek and lied down. Scott followed suit and curled up beside the beta, falling into the big spoon role. They were just getting comfortable when Scott's phone rang. 

Groaning, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Scotty!"

Stiles. "Hey, Stiles. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, lounging at the home front all by my lonesome, Derek's out. I was thinking maybe you and Isaac want to come out for dinner tonight? If you're not busy. I think Derek wants to talk to you guys."

Scott rolled his eyes, why couldn’t Derek just communicate like a normal human being? Nonetheless, Scott looked to his boyfriend if he was okay with the plan and was met with kind blue eyes and his head nodding. "Yeah, alright. We'll be there." Scott ended the call and placed his phone on the nightstand. He rolled back over and leaned out and nipped Isaac's earlobe with his teeth. He heard Isaac's heartbeat speed up slightly due to being caught off guard. Isaac switched sides and playfully reached out and tugged on his boyfriend's bottom lip with his teeth. In one quick motion he dropped his grip on Scott's lip and leaned and and gently presse d his lips to Scott's. 

Scott moaned softly as he cupped Isaac's face in his hands while pressing his tongue against Isaac's teeth, begging for entry. Isaac parted his lips and swiped inside the other boy's mouth. He then quickly pulled away leaving Scott looking a little confused but he just caressed his cheek and rested his head against the pillow waiting for Scott to fall asleep with him.

XX

The outside looked  less sketchy than the inside did, that's for sure. Being cooped up inside a vulgar, repugnant factory building for close to four months (she ass umes ), she has the right to that opinion. The strange yet repulsive clouding her every thought, it never seeming to disappear for longer than a moment. She hasn't had a proper meal since she was with the pack. The pack - god, did she miss them. Boyd was here with her, except a while back she'd assumed the strange people had tortured him to death already, like they probably would with her soon. 

Every now and then she'd hear a scream from inside the building but it would quickly be muffled and replaced with softer cries. Sometimes she would cry, for Boyd, for the pack, for herself. What did she do to deserve this?

But what she really wanted to  know, honestly, was what in the hell was she doing here? Who were these people that they had to kidnap her and starve her and torture her? What was she not supposed to know?    



	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, hope its a little longer than the last. forgive me for the errors :) also derek and scott are both alphas in the pack - if that doesnt make sense likeits not correct whatevr

Walking into the loft together hand in hand was the dynamic duo Scott and Isaac, desperately hoping this dinner would go alright. With Stiles there as a peer mediator, one could certainly hope. The pair entered the home and took off their jackets and shoes and tried to make themselves comfortable while they waited for dinner.  Scott could hear his best friend softly cursing to himself as he tried to carefully remove two hot pans from the stove in the kitchen, accidentally pressing  his fingers on them a few times too long. Footsteps were audible behind the couple and they turned around and saw Derek standing before them. 

"Hey, Derek," Scott said calmly, though the topic of the conversation that was soon to come up was definitely on his mind. The pair sat on a couch in the living room as Derek said his hellos and proceeded to assist Stiles in the kitchen, as he appeared to be struggling severely with preparing the meal for the four of them. "Go run your hand under moderately cold water, I'll finish this up," Derek says to his boyfriend. Stiles scoffs, clearly not wanting to feel helpless, but nonetheless follows Derek's orders and cools his minor burns with a childish scowl on his face.

Derek and Stiles were going to go with the rather traditional meal and make some type of pasta, but somehow that turned into an argument between the two and they settled with making some pizzas. They weren't frozen, actually homemade, so Stiles figured it wasn't as bad as it seemed. After the dishes were cooled off for a few minutes, Derek reached into a cupboard and pulled out a pizza cutter and evenly divided up the pizzas into average sized slices. Stiles was coming toward him with a towel in his hands, after drying them off. "I'm fine now, can I help?" he asks innocently. 

That earns him a Derek Hale eye roll. Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles' hand and inspects the burns, and agrees they seem to be okay. He allows Stiles to set the table for four people and get everything else set up for the dinner. A few minutes later Derek has the pizzas finished and placed in the center of the dining room table, and he then calls to Isaac and Scott to sit down. 

A few minutes into the dinner, that was it - just eating, until finally Stiles brought them back to the subject at matter. “Derek, I believe you had something to say? I mean, we can just enjoy this pizza all night if you want, that’s an option too.” Derek glared at him and finished his bite and began to clear his mind, thinking of how to start this. 

“Scott, Isaac, you two haven’t heard from Erica or Boyd in a while, have you? Since they left only god knows where without telling anyone or even trying to contact anyone?” Stiles placed a gentle hand on Derek’s bicep trying to calm him. The wolf takes a deep breath and puts a hand on top of his boyfriend’s. 

Isaac looks to Scott with questioning eyes and then fixes his gaze on the other alpha. “Uh, I haven’t heard anything from them since, yeah, before they left, which is odd even for them. Uh, Scott, have you…” he trailed off. 

“No,” he says before exhaling a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’ve got nothing. Have you? Has anyone?”

Scott and Isaac were nervous to hear Derek’s answer, to say the least. Isaac tried to hope for the best, but he just couldn’t feel them anymore. He hasn’t in quite some time, which he probably should’ve told someone about but he’s been so happy with Scott and college is going good and everything is just good for once. So he wanted a little happiness for himself and for everyone else for that matter; sue him. 

Derek raises a hand a strokes his beard. “Nope,” he says. He sounds defeated. 

And that is the sound of just about all your hope being cut to shreds. If Derek hasn’t seen or heard from Boyd or Erica, what are the chances anyone else has? Isaac looks down at the table, guilt now clouding his vision. Why hadn’t thought to try to contact Boyd? He knew Erica was more of a free spirit than he was, so he thinks Boyd would at least try to keep in touch with the pack. But Isaac puts it all on himself; Boyd and Erica were his first friends. They were the ones who accepted him when no one else did, and this is how he repays them. 

“Well, didn’t Erica say something about a new pack out in the woods? She said she heard something that sounded like another pack but that there might be more. And it sounded different to them somehow? I’m not sure what that could mean, maybe a wolf thing, like they could sense it or something?” Scott piped up. He knew he had to keep hope, even if he could see in Derek’s eyes he was beginning to give up, if he hadn’t already. 

But this is Boyd and Erica! They were Derek’s betas alongside Isaac before basically the pack was even formed, back when they were still trying to figure everything out. Sure, their lack of a hunt for them for the past few months will only slow them down; they can’t possibly give up before trying - at least not with Scott McCall on the job. 

Derek sighed lightly. He was too enjoying this grace period they’ve all been granted, and while it was refreshing while it lasted, it’s time they remember that they are  creatures of the night . 

“So have you got a plan for what we’re going to do about it?” All eyes turned to Isaac as he asked the question they all dreaded to. Of course they didn’t have a plan, these things aren’t just predicted, though maybe they should be, seeing as they’re werewolves. Anything could be thrown at them at any time and they are just expected to handle it (as calmly as possible? Probably not).

“Not so much, as this sort of just fell in our laps. But please, I don’t mean that as finding them is a burden… Erica and Boyd are a part of this pack. Finding the other pack or whatever it is we’re walking into is also just going to improve our safety if they turn out to be a threat.” It sounded logical, in all honesty, but just how long would they make it? When they realize it’s hopeless? How hard will it be to let go? 

Right, this is positivity at its finest. 

Scott contemplated a plan but it started to crumble as the cons outweighed the pros. “What if it’s dangerous?”

“Scott, our lives are always going to be dangerous. We’ll never be safe, at least not any time soon. We gave up that when we became werewolves,” Derek said. His gaze lowers to the table for a moment as he recalls he and Scott didn’t even have a choice in the matter; they didn’t voluntarily give up a normal life for this hectic one.

The other alpha shakes his head. “No, I know that. But what if it’s something, oh I don’t know, more?” The three at the table all cock an eyebrow at the wolf that was currently making zero sense; clearly he’d never been well with words. “I mean, what if it’s more than we know? Something we’ve never experienced before?”

XX

Allison is reeling. She’s actually going to be leaving the Martin residence after so long! Who would’ve known it would take Lydia herself actually going a little stir crazy for it to happen,  as logical as it is . She suggested they go out to a coffee shop or somewhere quick and easy just for a stop to get out of the house, but Allison was having none of it. 

“I swear, Lydia, this will benefit the both of us. You could use some time outside of these four walls.”

Lydia smirked at her best friend. “I know right, I’m seriously getting worn out. And don’t take that the wrong way, you’re an angel. I’m just – exhausted. My life is missing something.” 

Allison grabs both of Lydia’s forearms and latches on. “I think I know what it is! You haven’t gone to a club in a while!” Lydia was already giving her skeptical looks. “No,  Lyd , c’mon it’ll be so much fun. You can even bring Aiden!” 

That was a thought. As much as her life has been a mess spiraling out of control lately, Allison had certainly made her life worth living, but so had Aiden. He had  finally confessed how he felt about Lydia after how long? Everyone had their suspicions but Lydia wouldn’t believe them (secretly she still did) until Aiden himself admitted if it was real or not. 

“I still can’t believe he told me he loved me.”

Allison still had a smile on her face even though she’s heard this about a million times. She’s always wanted her best friend to be happy, and she truly hasn’t since Jackson left. Now that she was back in Beacon Hills (well, back on earth too) she would do anything just to make that happen. It was the least she could do, as Allison still feels guilty after months and months since she came back. She’s taken the blame for just about the entire turn of events since right before she died, and much  had been her fault. But, luckily her friends include a certain Scott McCall, whose kind and forgiving ways have rubbed off on the people she surrounds herself with. 

“Almost a month later and you  still can’t believe it?!” Allison giggled, knowing full well what she was getting herself into. Lydia was about to explode with happiness and she retold the same thing once more.

“No! I probably won’t ever believe it! He completely took me by surprise.” Her best friend gives her a look. “Okay, okay, we all had our suspicions, yes, but it was probably the most romantic things anyone’s ever done to me. And not just the ‘I love you’ part, the whole thing was so beautiful. When he took me out to that fancy restaurant and after we ate, it was raining out and he gave me his jacket and we were just standing and laughing in the rain and he pulled me in and kissed me! Okay, that was the first part where I was actually caught off guard.” Lydia runs a hand through her hair and finishes the story. “He had his hands on my face and was like, ‘Lydia Martin, I’m in love with you.’”

“ Lyd , I can’t even begin to explain how happy I am for you. You deserve to be happy and I really think Aiden can do that for you - at a club, perhaps.”

Lydia shakes her head but shockingly, she agrees to go. She picks up her cell phone and begins to dial a number. “Fine, I guess it could be fun. I’ll call Aiden but – hey, you’re going to be third wheeling! That’s not fun, and I wouldn’t intentionally do that to you,” she explains before putting her phone back down. 

“No, you wouldn’t be because there’ll be so many people there! Maybe I’ll meet someone, who knows. But don’t worry about me,” she says but Lydia gives her a look, “okay, don’t worry about me too much. I’ll be okay, and I’ll keep my phone on me if you need me.”

Maybe this really could go alright?  Lydia thinks to herself. 

Later, when Lydia and Allison have gotten all dolled up and are looking their finest, they decide if they don’t leave soon the club is going to close before they even show up. Aiden’s on his phone sitting on Lydia’s bed waiting for them to be finished. A few minutes ago, a text came in that startled him, but he didn’t let it affect his outer expression. It was a group message from Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. At first before reading it he wondered why the hell Stiles was included, but remembered he was basically all the brains in the pack, and was quite necessary. Then, there was the initial text:  Aiden, no one’s heard from Boyd or Erica in months, and that’s long enough that we need to do something about it. If you see or hear anything about them or a new/different pack just send it in this group txt. Try to keep the others out of it, I don’t want them involved yet – could be dangerous. Thx – Derek.

Well, great. Aiden didn’t really have a history with either of the two, but Boyd and Erica were surely still part of the pack. And if he was being ordered, it wasn’t like he was just going to disobey an order.

He then started to wonder how the rest of the night was going to play out. With this on his mind, and the fact that he wasn’t supposed to say anything to anyone,  to Lydia , he was getting worried his resolve would shatter. Maybe he could pick up a scent at the club of something that could lead them in a direction,  anything. 

“Aiden, are you there?” Lydia was on the bed next to him trying to get him to break out of his daze. He subconsciously scratched the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah, sorry, a little distracted. Are you guys ready to go?”

She nodded and looked to Allison. The brunette said she was ready and so the trio all put their coats and shoes on and headed out the door. Lydia hopped into the passenger side of her car and slid her car keys across the dash to Aiden as he got into the driver side. Allison slipped into the back seat and they all buckled up and drove in the direction of the club.

The girls have had more than a few drinks in them, Aiden idly watching over them making sure they were to the point of falling over drunk. They were currently just a bit more than tipsy. Okay, maybe a little more than that. When Lydia is walking over to Aiden and Allison is trying to follow, somehow, because everything seems a bit more extreme when you’re nearing drunk, she trips over something, a barstool maybe, and nearly falls except Lydia catches her. But, Lydia was… not behind her when she was plunging to the sticky-with-beer floor. And Lydia definitely didn’t have as much upper body strength as the stranger who caught her did. Allison stands up with the aid of this stranger and when she turns to face him she notices he has the most beautiful green eyes she’s ever seen. She’s still holding on to his arms, as is he with her waist, when he flashes a bright smile, perfect white teeth prominent. 

“I – I’m sorry, umm thanks for catching me,” she stumbles over her words but somehow manages a sentence. He chuckles lightly at her drunken state and says, “Anything for a beautiful girl like you.”

Allison’s blushing and she’s seriously wondering when the last time she blushed was. She couldn’t seem to place what it was that she wanted to say but luckily Mr. Charming steps in for her.

“You need a lift home or something? I’m not going to leave you like this by yourself.” She reached up and tugged on her bottom lip looking confused but then remembers who she came with. “No, my friends are,” she turns and points to a now very drunk Lydia but a calm and not-intoxicated Aiden watching over her, “there!”

The guy walks her over to Lydia and Aiden. When they are approaching, Lydia exclaims, “are you Allison’s boyfriend?!” The guy smirks slightly but denies it and states that he was simply returning her to her friends to get home safely. 

Aiden reaches out his hand and the other guy shakes it. “Jake,” he says.

“Aiden, and drunk but still my girlfriend, Lydia,” he explains and points to Lydia. She exchanges hellos with Jake and asks, “Do you go to BHCC?”

“Yeah, do you guys?”

They all nod and say yes. “Cool, maybe I’ll see you all around sometime. Have a nice night.”

Jake turned around and was walking away but Allison quickly yelled, “Wait!” He turned back to Allison and looks at her sweetly. She steps closer to him and leans in close, “I know I’m drunk right now but you’re really hot and a nice guy and I know I would regret it, if Lydia wouldn’t kill me first, if I didn’t give you my number,” she finishes innocently. He hands her his phone and she puts her number in it and gives it back with a sweet smile plastered to her face. 

“Call me sometime?” she asks.

His face splits into a smile. “Of course.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comment/kudos if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> all errors are mine as they will be this entire fic so sorry about that ahead of time. if you see anything major let me know, or if i forgot a tag or something :) this was merely setting the stage so sorry its kinda short


End file.
